The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, having a control device, in the case of which at least one dishwashing program for controlling a washing cycle for washing items to be washed in a washing chamber and at least one preheating program for controlling a preheating cycle for preheating washing fluids for a washing cycle can be called up separately from each other, with the preheating cycle comprising a heating phase during which washing fluid is circulated and the circulated washing fluid heated.
What is known from practice is a dishwasher that offers the option of running a preheating cycle for preheating a washing fluid before a washing cycle for washing items to be washed is run, during which said items are treated with washing fluid in a washing chamber. That operating function is referred to as a “wait & run” function. A preheated washing fluid will be available at the start of the washing cycle when that option is chosen so that at least one heating phase can be shortened or even omitted during the washing cycle. The length of time needed for a washing cycle can be shortened thereby.
What is disadvantageous though in the known dishwasher is the sharp increase in electric energy consumed by the dishwasher when running the preheating option.